


Right Hand Man Indeed

by Burr4PromQueen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Depression, Guilt, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Secrets, self blame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burr4PromQueen/pseuds/Burr4PromQueen
Summary: Imagine idolizing someone only to find out that they're the lowest scum of the earth. How would you feel? What if they made you keep a secret from the person that you love? What if they made you hate yourself?Trigger warning for eventual continuous sexual assault in the workplace. More inside about why I have chosen to write this. If this is something that hits close to home please please please do not read this. I wouldn't want you to have to go through some memories that you don't want to visit.





	1. Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hamilfans,
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom and it's a heavy subject to start writing. I've decided to write something like this because I feel as though sexual assault in the work place and male rape is something that people aren't taking seriously. I wanted to bring light to this whilst writing something. As a victim myself, I'd like to urge that you don't read this if you have ever been a victim of such a thing and are easily triggered due to certain words etc. Only read this if you think you can handle it. The first chapter is pretty cute standard and assault free. I can tell you it's only going to get worse. I will never describe a rape scene the same way I describe a sex scene. I will always warn when there is a scene including assault, I will tell you the line that comes before and after so you can skip to the point in which is safe.
> 
> B4PQ

At five feet eight inches and twenty-five years old, Alexander Hamilton was young; scrappy, hungry and extremely nervous. He’d been stood outside of the limestone building wondering whether he should enter or just turn around and leave. Perhaps he wasn’t fit for the job ahead. Maybe he didn’t look right. He was light enough that he could pass for white but not dark enough that people would begin to question his origins. An advantage to being racially ambiguous. He wasn’t exactly the epitome of fitness, but he wasn’t overweight. That was Alexander. As his boyfriend Aaron would describe him: in between. Though there was nothing in between about his brain. After graduating summa cum laude from Columbia University, average was not the word that anyone who knew Alexander would use to describe him. Aaron would declare that he was the smartest person that he knew. Aaron would always compliment him. There was nobody in the world that had loved him so much since his mother had passed away. Aaron would look at him like he was God’s gift to the earth. His long dark brown locks flowing in the wind, the kindness in those dark brown eyes, softness of his voice when he was comforting Aaron. If there was a pageant for the award of Best Boyfriend, Aaron would enter Alexander. He just cared for him so deeply. He believed in him.

 

In fact, that was the reason that he was in front of this very building. He accepted the open interview to work at the DA’s office under George Washington, one day hoping to become the ADA himself. He’d heard great things about Washington. The man had a remarkable career as a lawyer and becoming ADA was the crown jewel in his profession. From what he’d heard (from lingering in the downtown bars that lawyers would often frequent) Washington was definitely a man you wanted on your side. People that had been employed under him had gone on to work for the Department of Justice, some even in the White House. If Alexander looked on the bright side, there were nothing but good things that could come from working for Washington. He silently thanked Aaron for pushing him to follow his dream. His mind was made up. He walked towards the thick glass door and opened it. He was taking control of his own destiny for once.

 

One inside the building, he could smell the mix of mahogany, determination and fresh ink being printed on paper. The walls were the same taupe color and each corner of the building was embellished with varnished mahogany. The floor was marble for God’s sake. Alexander’s first thought of this building was that it was obnoxious. How could a building be so obnoxious? You would not have thought that someone who was from Westmoreland, Virginia would have made it into a building like this. Alexander smiled. If Washington could come from humble beginnings and end up here, then so could he.

 

Alexander had begun to feel slightly tense until he saw a familiar face. It was his former boyfriend from college John Laurens. When the two had broken up, it was a very amicable one, they promised each other that they would be there for the other no matter what. With the state of their current relationship Alexander thought John would have told him he was working here.

 

“John?”

 

“Alexander?”

 

Laurens had looked at Hamilton with such surprise. Hamilton did the same. John had looked different yet similar. The happiness that was always in his iridescent green eyes was no longer there. Due to the lack of sun that they had, his freckles were less prominent, but his hair was looking well-nourished and shiny as ever. Alexander had always been jealous of John’s hair, but he would never tell him that. The two men got to talking and Alexander had found out that Anthony had been here for the past year learning the tricks of the trade, being second chair on some cases, gathering evidence for others. He hadn’t been first chair yet but that was the goal he had to work towards. He knew that.

 

Naturally, they asked each other about their personal lives. Alexander, having nothing to hide, told John about his relationship with Aaron and how they’d been together for two years and cohabiting for just six months. Laurens congratulated him and explained how he was single but seeing other people as well. He was sleeping with a few of them. He mentioned how he’d seen Eliza the previous weekend and she seemed very happy. Alexander smiled. He was glad that another one of his ex-partners was doing well. She would always hold a special place in his heart. She was his best friend. Helping him through his feelings for boys as well as girls and it wasn’t that he dumped her because he was gay or preferred boys, that wasn’t it. He dated her because he thought she was beautiful in every way, but he liked boys too and was fighting some inner turmoil. She was so supportive, rubbed his back when she found him crying in his room, calmed him down and reassured him that it was okay to like boys and girls. What a woman.

 

“So, not be rude or like I’m not happy to see you but what are you doing here Alexander?”

 

“I’m here for the open interview to work under ADA Washington.”

 

Laurens’ face hadn’t changed. He was still smiling but he was dead behind the eyes. Alexander knew something was wrong. It was something that he did whenever he didn’t want to mention something that would deter someone from doing something they really wanted. He though Alexander hadn’t picked up on it, but he had. He knew. Laurens told him that he should reconsider going to the interview and that maybe he should find a different place to work. Start at a small law firm somewhere else. He didn’t have to go for something so ambitious at first. Starting small would help avoid discontent. Laurens’ eyes were pleading now. He kept repeating the same words:

 

Please. Don’t. Do. This.

 

“John, look. I can’t say no to an opportunity like this. I’m very thankful for your warning but you’re not telling me why I should be reconsidering. I’m going to this interview and I’m going to get the job.”

 

“Fine. His office is up the stairs and at the end of the hallway. By the way, you’ll get the job. It’s obvious to everyone in this building that you’ll get the job.”

 

“Because of my degree?”

 

“Because he has a type. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

What was that supposed to mean, Hamilton thought as John marched away like a toddler who had just been told it was bed time. Was it jealousy? Did John secretly hate him? It was neither and three days into his placement, Alexander was going to find out why he should have said no to this.

 

Now Alexander Hamilton was a man on a mission. He was ready to face this interview. He heard Aaron’s voice echoing through his head.

 

_‘You’ve got this baby! Whether you get it or not you’re a winner to me. I love you Xander!’_

 

Per John’s instructions, Alexander went up the stairs and walked towards the end of the hallway, the door seeming to get closer and yet far away at the same time. The nerves were slowly creeping up Alexander’s body. John’s words were echoing through his mind. ‘ _You’ll get the job_.’ Maybe he would. Maybe he wouldn’t. He wanted to get the job based on his talents and he was determined to do just that. Perhaps Washington’s type was determined individuals he could mould to be like him. Alexander was fine with that. He could still be himself.

 

He was right outside Washington’s door. He felt like a mouse compared to the towering door and high ceilings. He took a breath, mustered up all his courage and knocked. He waited. No response. He knocked again. He was told to enter and did so. He looked up and saw the celebrated George Washington sitting at his desk looking over some papers. He hadn’t looked up yet but asked Alexander what he could do for him. Alexander didn’t look up when he spoke. He simply couldn’t. This was a man that he had admired and to be standing in his presence. He was shaken. When Alexander didn’t answer, Washington looked up. There was a flash in his eyes that Alexander didn’t notice.

 

“And _who_ might you be?”

 

“Alexander Hamilton, sir. I’m here for the interview.”

 

Washington smiled. He told Alexander there was no need to call him sir. He could call him George if he so pleased. Alexander laughed nervously and said he wouldn’t be calling him George unless he got the job and they’d been working together long enough to be familiar.  Washington thought that was amusing for some reason and smiled before asking to see a copy of his transcripts. Alexander handed them over with pride. He was proud of what he had achieved at Columbia and trusted that Geor- Washington would be impressed.

 

The silence was deafening. Alexander just kept himself composed. He thought of Aaron at times like these. Aaron braiding his hair in French plaits just because he was bored. Aaron falling asleep on Alexander after declaring he wasn’t too tired to watch a movie. Just Aaron. He was really happy that Aaron pushed him to take this opportunity. If he got the job, Aaron would be the first person he told. He loved that man.

 

“Mr Hamilton. You have the job.”

 

“What? Really? Why?”

 

“You’ve got the qualifications and you’re just what I’m looking for. You’ll be my right-hand man.”

 

Alexander couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He got the job. Oh, Aaron would be so proud of him. He couldn’t thank Washington enough. Everything was definitely coming up roses. He was going to be learning great things as Washington’s right-hand man. He shook the hand of his new boss and thanked him many times. He couldn’t take the smile off of his face. He was so close to crying but he willed it out of his body. It just wasn’t sinking in. he was going to be working with _the_ George Washington. He shook his boss’ hand again. He was preparing to leave when Washington notified him of when he had to be in for work tomorrow.

 

“Expect to be here late too. I tend to go home at two in the morning on a good day. Do you have a form of transportation?”

 

“Yes. My boyfriend will most likely come and get me if he isn’t working the late shift. If he is I’ll have to get the subway,” Alexander sighed.

 

At the word ‘boyfriend’ George blinked and looked very disinterested, but Alexander didn’t notice. George offered to take Alexander back to his apartment. After some discussion, they realised that Alexander had lived three streets over so being dropped off by his boss wouldn’t be a problem. It would also be less difficult for Aaron and he wouldn’t have to agonise over how his boyfriend was getting home. Now that the formalities and his safety were sorted, Alexander would return tomorrow with his work documents and make sure he was put on the payroll of his first salaried job. The excitement probably wouldn’t leave his body until about several hours later. He still just couldn’t believe any of it. He thanked Washington again before finally leaving the office and making his way to the outside world.

 

The sun was shining, the heat kissing his face. There was a light, crisp and fresh breeze. This day could not feel more right. The pathetic fallacy was astoundingly on point. For the first time since getting with Aaron, things felt completely and utterly right. He took out his phone and sent a text, knowing Aaron would be at work. It read:

 

‘ _Hey love, know you’re busy but I just wanted to say… I GOT THE JOB!!! I love you A_.’

 

Moments later Alexander got a text back from Aaron. He started glowing at the sight of the message from his beloved. It read:

 

‘ _Congratulations Xander!!! I’ve always had so much faith in you. I’m in actual tears because I’m so happy for you. I knew you could do it. Wanna celebrate with a home cooked meal tonight? I love you too X_.’

 

Alexander sent off a confirmation text and laughed to himself. He couldn’t stop smiling. His life was going so well. He was honestly excited to see what was in store for him on this new adventure.


	2. Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom takes 7 hours to cook lasagne. So just imagine that's how long it's taking here. Also I'm modeling the characters after the actors who play them. Except Washington. Just google him and you'll see the photos.

It was only an hour after the initial interview and Alexander was still on cloud nine. He was currently sat on the bus. The grotty and faded seats and the undeniable smell of urine couldn’t change his mood. He’d just been offered a job with one of the most celebrated people in New York City. There was one person he wanted to see. Aaron. Alexander thought about Aaron’s smiling face, the creases on the outer corners of his eyes that would appear whenever he laughed or smiled, the way he would whimper when he was close to falling asleep. How lucky was he? To be dating a dreamboat who was an associate at a law firm. Smart, suave and sexy all in one. That was Aaron Burr Jr. The perfect person for him. He thought about Aaron a lot, so much so that he almost missed his stop. He pressed the button, thanked the driver and departed from the bus. He practically ran back to his and Aaron’s shared apartment. First, he wanted to take a shower, he’d been sweating all day in anticipation and probably reeked like a batch of rotting onions.

 

Once he made it to their front door, he promptly unlocked it, walked in and closed the door behind him. Home sweet home. The white walls, the fake hardwood floors that made their place look more expensive than it actually was, the crown moulding that Alexander had always thought was in the shape of a colony of rabbits. Aaron had been very lucky that his parents had willed this apartment to him after they bought it, on the condition that he graduate Princeton and do the best he could with his life. What brought him from his thoughts was that he could smell the home cooking already. He didn’t expect Aaron to be home early yet here he was in their kitchen. Aaron was making lasagne, a favourite of theirs. Alexander didn’t know what Aaron did with that beef but goddamn it, he would be willing to wait for it all day if he had to.

 

As he was walking into the kitchen, he felt the blast of warm air along with the concoction of spices. Call him Garfield because he really fucking loved lasagne. Aaron hadn’t noticed him staring yet which was typical. When Aaron was cooking he was so enamoured in whatever he was doing that he would start tossing and then block out the entire world. Sometimes Alexander would have to shout just to be heard. Not that he was objecting. Aaron’s delight had a domino effect on him. At this point Aaron begun singing boisterously, using the wooden spoon as a microphone. If only he could see what he looked like Ostentatious and outrageous. That was the Aaron he got to see, the Aaron he fell in love with. Damn did his man have talent. And good looks, wit and knew how to make a mean lasagne. Aaron stopped singing and Alexander started clapping.

 

“Bravo. Encore!”

 

Aaron leaped out of his skin with such intensity that he may as well have hit the ceiling. He caught his breath and turned around with the widest grin on his face. He’d barely put the spoon back into the pot before jumping into Alexander’s arms and peppering his face with kisses and whispering words of congratulations and love. He held onto his boyfriend so tight he possibly could have crushed his lungs. When he let go he smacked Alexander on the head for scaring him, scolded him and then gave a lengthy explanation for why you shouldn’t scare someone who is cooking with heat. It may as well have been an opening statement because once you started Aaron, he wasn’t stopping until the cows came home. He was, not only, thorough in the courtroom but in the bedroom too. He was a gentleman in every single way. After being with a man such as Aaron Burr for so long, he knew he didn’t want anyone else. He was the only one who knew how to keep Alexander satisfied. Physically and emotionally.

 

“I’m so proud of you Xander. So proud. Look at where you are. Look at where you started. I could cry. I love you so much. You’re going to do great things you know.”

 

Aaron actually started crying, something he only ever did when talking about his parents. He couldn’t stop and started hiccupping. He just wanted Alexander to know how proud he was. The cause of his tears was that they wouldn’t be working together anymore. It was always going to be heartrending, but Aaron knew that Alexander wasn’t going to stay at Campbell Montgomery. He was destined for bigger things and Aaron was content where he was. He didn’t mind working for a firm that specialised in white collar crime. He was happy there and he knew that he would get his name on the wall one day. Rumour had it that Campbell was retiring and leaving the firm to Richard Montgomery. That would mean that he would need another name partner. Hopefully that was going to be him. He’d been an associate for two years now and maybe, just maybe, his hard work would be recognized, and he could be made name partner. It would be a huge jump since he hadn’t even been made a senior partner yet. With hard work and determination, he could do it. Sometimes Aaron envied Alexander. He could so easily do things that he put his mind to but, Aaron felt so inadequate compared to his lover. Things came so easily to him and Aaron didn’t know how to be confident like Alexander. He would always wait for it. For opportunities, for doors to be opened, chances to be taken. Maybe that should change. He would start taking what he wanted but not like certain people he’d heard about. Some men would get so used to taking what they wanted that they thought it would apply to everything and anything they saw. Aaron would rather die than become that type of human being.

 

“I love you Aaron Burr Jr. Thank you for believing in me when I didn’t.”

 

Aaron put a hand either side of Alexander’s face and kissed him passionately. He slipped his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth. Alexander grabbed onto Aaron’s elbows. He leaned back and let himself be taken into Aaron’s embrace, the coolness of the marble counter touching the small of Alexander’s back. Aaron picked Alexander up and sat him on the counter. The continued their kissing, Aaron running his fingers through Alexander’s long tresses, something he enjoyed. They stopped and stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. Alexander places a kiss on Aaron’s nose and told him not to burn the mincemeat. Aaron laughed and agreed as long as Alexander helped him by grating all four cheeses and placing the pasta sheets in the dish. Feigning exasperation, he agreed to help but just this once. Aaron laughed knowing he was lying. They looked like a couple from a sitcom from the 1950s. Except they weren’t straight or living in the suburbs. Alexander liked their life together. He couldn’t imagine a life without Aaron. They’d met when he was nineteen, people told him that Aaron was the man to ask about early admissions to a college since Aaron had done it. And so, it had begun with six words.

_Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir? Aaron had turned slowly as though there was a man of the mafia searching for him. Immediately Alexander started talking about early admissions; graduating, Princeton, being orphans, proving himself. Aaron seemed very perplexed as to why this random Latino guy with the most striking features would be talking to an average looking black man such as himself. Aaron was still wondering when Alexander asked him out during their first year of college. He’d picked the most unknown coffee shop that nobody would every happen upon, even if they were looking for it. The date seemed more like two friends having coffee and Aaron was upset that Alexander had asked him there and barely interacted with him afterwards. He remembered what he told Alexander after three more dates. ‘Alex look, I like you, but I don’t think you’re into me. You take me on dates to obscure places and you purposely move your hand away from mine when I try to hold it. Now, I know who I am and what I want. We can continue this when you’re ready to admit to who you are.’ From that moment on Alexander wouldn’t speak to Aaron through all three years at college. Except one encounter._

_Alexander decided to enrol at Columbia where he met Maria Lewis. He fucked her for a while. He wasn’t into her, but she was into him and he had time to kill. He was a first year and so was she. He’d found his way into her bed frequently. She’d come over under the pretence of needing help with a class. Give her ten minutes and she’d be underneath Alexander writhing in ecstasy. She wasn’t a slut by any means, just a woman who wasn’t afraid to enjoy sex. Alexander found out that she was actually really smart and majoring in Political Science… when he wasn’t buried six inches deep inside her. Maybe it was a good thing that they didn’t talk because she stopped seeing him in favour of James Reynolds, a transfer from Brown who she would end up marrying. Alexander went to the wedding. He didn’t understand why she would invite her old fuck buddy. That aside, after three months he found himself in the arms of Elizabeth Schuyler, younger sister of Aaron’s best friend Angelica Schuyler. He first met her at a mixer for Law students. He didn’t know why she was there. He guessed that she was there with her sister. She was studying Art History and was an avid painter. She came to the party in the glasses that he had so rarely seen her wear. That’s what drew him to her. He introduced himself._

_Elizabeth Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you._

_Eliza. He started calling her Eliza when he started seeing her. They always had fun together and she was some he could engage in conversation with. She enjoyed debating with him and he enjoyed painting with her. He’d write her letters every single day, simply telling her how beautiful he was and how lucky he was to be with her. He would never regret the year they spend together. She matched him in every way. She was funny but could be serious and that’s what Alexander liked. She reminded him of Aaron. Someone he hadn’t thought about since before the beginning of college. Alexander remembered being in the law library one day. It was just two months after his and Eliza’s first anniversary. He was looking for some books on cases where the judge had overturned the verdict. They were rare cases, but he was very certain that was the subject he was going to write his paper on. It was after midnight and he didn’t expect anyone to be there. Actually, there was nobody there. Or so he thought. He was turning the corner into the aisle of shelves that he needed and lo and behold. Who was there, except for the person he didn’t (he really did) want to see? Why was he even here? He went to Princeton, so why was he at the Columbia library? If he was quiet, he could turn around without being spotted. He wasn’t voiding the other man, but he just didn’t want to engage in any sort of dialogue with the man in front of him. He turned and slowly started to walk away hoping to stay covert._

_“Xander?”_

_Hamilton flinched. He hadn’t spoken to Aaron in, what? A year? Maybe more? He hadn’t expected to run into him here. Didn’t Princeton have their own law library? Dammit. Alexander’s heart was beating. He didn’t want another confrontation. Seeing Aaron’s face. Those deep brown eyes, that dark skin. The artist Eliza had brought out of him thought about the juxtaposition of Aaron’s dark skin against his considerably lighter skin. Aaron moved towards him. He moved back. His heart started beating faster. He didn’t understand what was making him feel this way. He hated Aaron and as far as he was aware, Aaron hated him. It didn’t seem true. Aaron was moving towards him again and Alexander kept moving back until he had his back against a bookcase. He didn’t know what Aaron was going to do. Was he going to punch him and walk away? Nothing of the sort. He didn’t think Aaron was going to kiss him. Aaron kissed him alright. He pulled the hair tie out of his hair and wrapped his fingers in it. Alexander was taken by surprise. He kissed Aaron back, hungrily. He wanted Aaron to make sure that he knew he wanted it. His hands went down to Aaron’s trousers and unbuttoned them. He put his hands into Aaron’s boxers and could feel his semi-hard cock. Aaron stopped kissing him and looked him in the eye. They silently communicated. Aaron raised a questioning eyebrow and Alexander nodded. Aaron told him that he didn’t have to do it, especially not here. They could go back to his place. Aaron wasn’t going to take Alexander on the tatty carpet of a library._

_“I didn’t know you cared about me like that.”_

_“I’m not going to let you give me a blowjob in the library. I have more respect for you than that.”_

_He blinked._

_Aaron was still standing where he was, staring at Alexander with an irritated look on his face. Alexander looked around. Had he just imagined the whole thing? Surely, he didn’t want Aaron to do those things to him. He wasn’t interested in men, he just thought he was and he was just confused. That’s all it was. Confusion._

_“You’re looking right through me as if I’m not even here. Like we ever had something. Okay. I see what kind of person you are Xander. I can’t believe I left myself fall for you.”_

_He could hear the last sentence catch in his throat. Even though Aaron was the one that ended it, he really cared for Alexander. It wasn’t fair on Aaron, but Alexander had his own shit to deal with. Aaron made sure to push past him and walk out of the library. Before he left Alexander could hear a faint sob. He didn’t mean to hurt Aaron, but he wasn’t going to lie to him. He wasn’t gay. He liked girls. If he didn’t why would he be with Eliza. He couldn’t deal with his right now. Alexander decided to leave the library and find Eliza. He would stay with her tonight._

_Eliza had trouble sleeping but that didn’t mean she had sympathy for whoever thought it was a brilliant idea to knock on her door at almost one in the morning. She silently whispered curses all the way to the door and opened it to see an exhausted looking Alexander. She was going to ask him what he was doing but he kissed her before he had the chance. He picked her up, kicked her door closed and put her on the bed. She wasn’t protesting to this (it was always a welcome surprise) however she didn’t understand because Alexander would usually tell her when he wanted to make love to her. Alexander asked if it was okay. She smiled and kissed him, letting him know he could carry on. He pulled her bed shorts down along with her underwear and spread her legs. He put his face between them and gave her vagina a tentative lick. He heard her hum in pleasure. He began licking her clitoris and could feel her getting wetter. Her scent turned him on even more so. Her hand found its way onto his ponytail, removing the hair tie and gripping the loose locks, forcing him closer to her. Her sounds were growing in volume and he was increasing with speed. Her constant stream of profanities articulated to Alexander that he was doing something right. Her grip on his hair was tightening, she was close. He could practically feel her trembling. He reached up and squeezed her nipples, something he knew she loved. It earned him a moan of pleasure and she moved her entire body close to his mouth. Knowing she was close to orgasm, he continued playing with her nipples and licking her clitoris. It wasn’t long before she came, riding out her orgasm, calling out his name repeatedly. Alexander. Alexander. Alexander. He kissed her forehead, she was sweating like she always did. He told her that he was proud of her, she did amazing. She was amazing. Eliza offered to return the favour, but Alexander declined. It was just for her, he said. Just for her._

“Xander. Dinner’s ready. You wanna help me set the table?”

 

Trips down memory lane became an entire movie for him. He didn’t understand his ability to daydream and function like an actual human being. It was quite funny. Aaron said that he even responded like a normal person as though he was in the room the entire time. He likened it to watching a movie inside his own head but still being present in the room. It wasn’t his fault though. The cogs in his mind were always turning. One thing would lead to another and there he was. Deep in the crevices of his memory, thinking about his college days. About Eliza, Aaron. How things like that would be his legacy. Then he would think on that. What is a legacy? No more thoughts of the past. He should have been thinking of the here and now. He and Aaron. The wonderful meal that Aaron had prepared just because Alexander had a job. As he set the table, he wondered how Aaron felt. Back in college they were in constant competition and they didn’t even go to the same academic establishment. It was always about who had the better test scores, the better grades, the better life. For a while, Alexander got so caught up in it that he started to neglect his own happiness and wellbeing. He was doing it to spit in Aaron’s face every chance he got but what was Aaron doing it for? He remembered hearing, down the grapevine, that Aaron was sleeping with a freshman when he was a senior. For some reason it made him jealous to think about something that was in the past.

 

“Do you want to bless the food Aaron? Or should I?”

 

Aaron smiled. It was nice that Alexander took his religion into consideration even though he, himself didn’t believe in any forms of religion. Regardless, Aaron blessed the food himself. He was grateful to the lord for being able to be in a job that he loved, for watching over Alexander and helping him get the job with George Washington and for Alexander himself. He wouldn’t be half the man he was today without his Xander. He loved him. Alexander opened his eyes and smiled at Aaron. His lover smiled back and gestured at him to eat. As always, every bite was phenomenal. He could have cried over lasagne. He just really liked his boyfriend’s cooking. To think if they hadn’t gotten together, he’d most likely be eating cold ramen seasoned with his own tears because there would be no flavour packet.

 

Aaron insisted he should wash the dishes. It was indeed a special day for his boyfriend. Instead of helping, the long-haired man was relegated to the couch with a nice glass of wine and a full stomach. After about twenty minutes, Aaron joined him and laid on his legs. Clearly exhausted from all the cooking he had to do. The sleepy man suggested they watch a movie and Alexander knew that was a bad idea because _someone_ had a history of falling asleep whenever they put a movie on.

 

“I don’t feel like carrying you to bed. Besides it’s time you slept. You have court, tomorrow don’t you?”

 

“M’only observing. Don’t have go. Be late if want.”

 

Alexander rolled his eyes. If his boyfriend wasn’t speaking in complete sentences, then he was extremely lethargic and had to be put to bed. He picked his partner up and managed to get him into the bedroom without protest. It was only when Alexander started taking his clothes off that Aaron started to complain. Now, he could have ignored the complaints and cries, but Aaron got hot when he slept in his clothes and he wasn’t ready to deal with his shenanigans of waking up in the middle of the night and trying to take his clothes off without being disruptive. He would fail. He failed every time. Normally, Alexander could entertain this, however he had to make a good impression on his boss, so it was off with Aaron’s clothes and into bed for the both of them. He gave Aaron the luxury of being little spoon tonight. He deserved it after what he did for Alexander.

 

“Congratulations Mr Hamilton. Love you with everything I have.”

 

“Thank you, Mr Burr. I appreciate it very much. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute bit of backstory on Alexander and Aaron for you there. Clarifying that Alexander is bisexual but I'm not going to make him cheat. He was just denying his sexuality in the past and that's something a lot of people can identify with. But please feel free to comment. It's not heavy hitting yet. I promise to let you know when it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it. Honestly if you don't like it, you can say. I'd much rather take something down that is hurting people than keep something up that others are enjoying. Feel free to leave a comment and I will do my best to reply. If you've ever been through something similar please remember, you are not alone! You aren't defined by what happened to you. You are strong and you WILL NOT be defeated.


End file.
